candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Charmia
'''Charmia '''is a semi-canon couple between Charles and Mia. Relationship Charles and Mia shares a very strong relationship with each other. For Charles, it was love at first sight. He was shown to be caring towards Mia's advances and antics. Their bond started with the fact that Charles is the one who helped Mia conquer her shyness and stage fright during the aftermath of Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity. When Charles first met Mia, he falls in love at first sight to her, and vows to be her 'knight'Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity and tries to talk or stalk her whenever or wherever possible. Whereas for Mia, her feelings towards Charles are relatively unknown. And Charles believes that he is 'stuck in the friend zone' whenever Mia did not display any feelings for him when he tries to confess. Usually, Charles will search for ways to catch Mia's attention or to impress her, even if the chances of doing so are slim or impossible. Despite all the attempts and crazy antics Charles had shown Mia, Mia's true feelings toward Charles still remains unknown. In spite of Charles' mutual feelings towards the latter, there are times when they had misunderstandings and believes to the opposite. One of the times is when Mia coldly reacted to Charles' stalking habit and told him to stop, ending up having Charles to do the same to her; and soon got worse when Sera purposely snatches Mia's butterfly hair clip which is a gift from Charles, from her and placed the blame all on the latter, hence infuriating Charles and almost making him loose his feelings for Mia. However, his feelings return after some time.Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Synopsis Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity Style With Substance: Savvy Caught in the Net: Technology Happy Holidays!: Travel Season of Blossoms: Growing Up Tiny Terror: Manners Rules of Popularity: Reputation More Than Friends: Feelings Upcoming Book 28 Evidence * It is obvious that Charles has a crush on Mia. * Charles often stalks Mia in order to 'protect' her from danger wherever and whenever possible. * It is not confirmed whether Mia have romantic feelings for Charles, but it was clear that she greatly respects him as a friend and tries to help or support him whenever Charles is in need. * Charles always/frequently blushes whenever he sees Mia displaying the lovable and cute side of her. * Charles is willing to do anything for Mia. * In Tiny Terror: Manners, Mia was seen blushing when Charles knelt down to slip the glass sandal on her feet. * Mia pitied that Charles always brought noodles to school, so she prepared food for Charles. Among the Fans Charmia is possibly the most shipped couple in Candy Series. This is because the pair shares a very strong and close chemistry with each other. The pair also appeared in almost every artwork drawn by the illustrators (even though some artworks displays Charles in the background). So far, Charmia is the focused pair in five books, in sequence: * Everybody's Favourite Friend: Amity * Season of Blossoms: Growing Up * Tiny Terror: Manners * More Than Friends: Feelings * Upcoming book 28 Image Gallery Comic Charmia.jpeg|Charles and Mia walking down the fashion runway in matching designer clothes Everybodys-favourite-friends-amity-g2-e.jpg|Charles and Mia in the Cover of book 3 G12-season-of-glossoms-growing-up-e.jpg|Charles and Mia in the Cover of book 12 Book-20.jpg|Charles and Mia in the Cover of book 20 Firstmeeting.jpg|Charles finds Mia within the bushes Charmiatalking.jpg|The conversation between the two 20161130 150906.jpg|Charles and Mia in Book 28 Candy Factory's artwork Jem Arigatou.png|Charles and Mia side by side Candygirls.jpg|Mia with Candy JEM and Charles in the background Couples.jpg|Charmia as one of the couples Jem.jpg|The events of book 12 Charmia 2.jpg|Charles helping Mia to hide from the rain Candy JEM and Charles.jpg|Mia on top of Charles Trivia * Charles always stalks Mia. * Joni and Emilia commented on Charles and Mia's relationship before. References 3. Tiny Terror: Manners External links # Link to origin of photos Navigation Category:Pairings Category:Browse